


The two yanderes

by Zandra26



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Minor Character Death, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:20:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26704363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zandra26/pseuds/Zandra26
Summary: Amity Blight aka Little Miss purrfect (yes a cat pun), or so we thought she's in love with the new and only human in town after an unexpected night at the library she somehow got feels? And she'll do anything for this human even I dare say... Kill!?!Luz Noceda the new human in town had a fun night with a surtint three witches and something clicked in her and she felt like she needed this green haired beauty to be hers and only hers she'll stop at nothing to get this done.Heads up I was inspired by https://youtu.be/g8sjJXQbRhc this video so yeah credits to them go watch it.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 4
Kudos: 111





	1. After the library

Amity

She gave me the fifth Azura book I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW THERE WERE MORE... I mean there had to be book four left on such a cliff hanger, she's quite nice for letting me have this well borrow it even though I treat her so harshly.

After some walking and thinking the young Blight had arrived home and fortunately for her both her parents and siblings weren't home so she had some alone time to read that would be if she didn't have school. She quickly got ready but before leaving she took a quick look at the first chapter of the new book and saw a little note on the side of the page it read "Are they going to be more then friends, like a rivels to lovers story?" She ignored it and left the Blight residence.

A couple hours earlier with Luz

Well that was an interesting night and morning... I can't believe those two I mean for real that was boarder line social death!.... "Amity is kinda cute....... WHAT NO BAD BRAIN WERE SUPPOSED TO BEFRIEND HER!" I hope she doesn't destroy my book or loose it, it's one of my favorites.

Through out the minutes she lay on her sleeping bag she had fallen asleep for getting about her comment of Amity's looks she dreamt of Amity and protecting her from her woes and worries.


	2. Something in the shadows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amity is stalking someone with... questionable intentions.

Amity 

As Amity sat in class looking out the window a surtint human running around her head and clouding her mind, she sighed longingly and this was noticed by two people Willow and Boscha.

"Ooo does someone have a crush?~" Boscha sang.

"What?! No just thinking about something that happened last night." The mint haired witch whisper back.

"Come on yo-" Boscha began but was interrupted by the monster bell. "We'll continue this at lunch Amity." The three eyed witch left the room probably off to bully poor Willow.

Well I'm fucked at lunch AND CAUSE THAT STUPID HUM- no no THAT STUPID LUZ GIRL WONT LEAVE MY THOUGHTS! Amity internally screamed as she walked to her next class even ignoring the twins as she passed them.

The rest of her classes couldn't go by any slower, when the lunch bell finely screamed she slowly walked to the lunch room then a thought that wasn't related to Luz or Boscha came to mind. IM JUST NOT GOING TO LUNCH BOOM NO BOSCHA OR INTERACTION WITH OTHER PEOPLE.

She turned around and sped-walked out of the school into the woods and heard a snap of a twig then speaking.

"Ahh fresh air and no Hooty." A familiar voice spoke as Amity drew closer to the source.

She poked her head out of the bush she was curntly in to see the human laying on the ground in a clearing? 

"Why is the human so close to Hexside?" She questioned but stayed and watch the human for what felt like years in silence but it could have only been thirty minutes.

Luz spoke "I wonder what how Willow and Gus are doing at Hexside... I wonder what's Amity is doing." As she finish speaking there was a blushing witch was in the woods near by listing.

The rest of the day Amity flowed Luz around. To the park with King and to Eda's stand, anywhere Luz went Amity was somewhere near in the shadows watching and taking mental notes about the human she will definitely right what she remembers in a new more secret "diary" she will but later.

^°^ time skip brought to you by me having a mental battle if King is more cat, dog, or fox like ^°^

Once Amity was back at the manner and in her room she pull out her new "diary" and started to write about her discoverys on Luz, then she was interrupted by none other then the (cool gay) twins.

"Heyyyy mittens." Edric and Emira said in unison.

She quickly shut her "diary" and turned to the twins "What did you two do this time?"

"More like what did you do." Ed said then Em continued "Skipping school isn't like you."

"I WAS DOING SOMETHING IMPORTANT NOW LEAVE ME ALONE!"

The twins noticed a tint of blush creeping onto there sisters face and decided to leave her till she would most likely come to them for advice.

Once the twins were gone Amity decided to finish her writing her last sentence of the new "diary" "I will find anyone the hurts Luz and hurt them ten times worse" but she erased it. She decided to continue to read the new book she is borrowing so she can give it back and hopefully see Luz again soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo not gonna like I didn't think this would be this long but I guess I got into writing. Next chapter will be Luz and how her day went then imma skip the slither beast episode when they were on the knee but I will reference it in chapter 4 I hope you like this and keep reading.


	3. Am I being watched?!

Luz

The human had awoken to the King of demons pouncing on her and yelling "WAKE UP WAKE UP I WANT TUMMY SCRATCHES!"

"Morning to you too King." She began to scratch the small demons belly and think about what to do today.

"Hey King is there anything Eda needs me to do later?"

The small demon started to think "Hmm no, less taking more scratching."

^°^ Time skip brought to you by Eda being the best bird mom ^°^

"Hey Eda I'm going on a walk I'll be back later!" Luz yelled as she left the house.

She walked through the woods thinking about her favorite book series and continuing on some theories, but these thoughts soon turned to a surtint mint haired witch. "Is Amity's hair dyed that way or is it just that way naturally? I'll have to ask her sometime."

As her walk continued the human came across a clearing. It was like any normal clearing well normal for a world of fantasy. She found a nice none evil patch of grass to lay in an look at the clouds. "I wonder how Willow and Gus are doing... I wonder what Amity is doing." She spoke then continued to think. Did she tell her parents about what the twins did, probably not.

The human got up and started to head to town (forgot how to spell it) with the feeling something was watching her but she brushed it off.

She went to Eda's tent and took King to the park to watch him "conquer" the other children at the park. Again that feeling a rose within her but again she brushed it off.

"Human help me!" King yelled at Luz he was trying to swing on the swing set.

"Okay okay I'm coming." She got up and ran to King.

Through out the day she kept having that feeling of being watched and kept brushing it off until she was finally back at Eda's tent and decided to asked her bird mom. "Hey Eda did you put some sort of watch spell on me?"

"No I didn't kid. Why do you ask?" Eda responded with a hint of concern that was unnoticed by Luz.

"Ever since this afternoon I've kept having the feeling of someone watching me."

"Probably just your imagination kid. Let's head back to the house."

"Okay!"


	4. The twins get involved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Blight twines have..... an interesting conversation with there younger sister on the way back home from there training on the knee, and once Daddy dearest is home they ask some questions.

Narration

It has been a couple of well hours after the event that happened on the keen Amity and her siblings were walking the normal way home and Luz and Eda have just landed close to the owl house.

Amity

"Sooooo mittens Luz is pretty cute." Em said.

Amity while still in her thoughts replied. "Yeah she is." But soon realized what she said.

"HAHA I WIN ED!" Em exclaimed as Ed handed over some snails.

"I didn't mean it like that!" A now flustered Blight stopped and turned to her siblings.

"Oh sure you did~" the twins sang in unison.

"But if you really don't mean it," Em started and Ed continue. "You wouldn't mind if we took her off your hands." As Edric finished his and Emira's statement something changed in Amity's aura that went unnoticed by him but not by Emira.

Her head was down shadow over her eyes, a hit of anger and something else radiating off of her, then she looked up the look in her eyes scaring the Titan out of the twins. Amity spoke cold and harsh. "Don't you two dare touch her."

The twins nodded and Amity turned around and continued to walk home still with that undistinct aura around her. The twins stayed farther back to speak about what just happened.

The twins (someone who aren't the main characters?!?)

"What the fuck was that?!" Em turned to her brother.

"I don't know I thought you would know!"

"Well obviously I don't know!"

"You're spouse to be the smart twin!"

"I know!" The twins went silent but Emira spoke once again. "Should we tell Dad or Mom?"

"No... Maybe Dad but definitely not Mom."

"Ok understandable, but just in case who else is there to ask if they don't know, cause that's definitely not normal behavior even for a normal witch!"

Once again the twins were silent.

"Ugh the library!" The say in unison.

^°^ TIME SKIP brought to you by daddy Blight being relvent^°^

The Blight twins (aka THE HOTEST TWINES ON THE ISLES)

At the Blight residence

"Heyyy farther." Emira said while walking into her farther's office with her brother.

"What did you to do this time?" He said not looking up fro his paperwork.

"Well more like what mittens did this time." Edric stated.

This made the man look up and rais a brow. "Please do explain." He motioned to the seats in front of him and the duo sat.

"Ok but before we do promise to not get mother involved unless absolutely necessary." The twins looked at there father with the most serious expression he had seen on them ever and nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so after this weekend the chapters will absolutely be coming out slower that is all.


	5. Mother and the twins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The whole Blight family getting a line in one chapter whaaaaat?!?

Alador

"So you two mean to tell me that Amity has turned like your mother when we were younger?" The eldest Blight in the room said his face for once having some sort of expression.

"Um I guess?" Em questioned but internally surprised that her farther had something other than his stone cold face.

As he turned back to his work he started to speak again. "Leave her be she'll figure out what to do by herself, and do leave I must continue my work."

The twins got up to leave the room to most likely continue there research, and have to go to the library. Once Alador was sure his eldest children were away from his office he got up and left the room as well....

^°^ time skip to a week later the first day has already happened^°^

Amity

I WAS WRONG I WAS SO WRONG US GOING TO THE SAME SCHOOL CHANGES A LOT OF THINGS!!! 

Amity internally panicked she was currently in one of her two classes she shared with Luz and in both the human had decided to sit next to the Blight. Although this did give the girl more time to 'study' the other and make notes for later she still was distracting.

A sticky note was passed to the witch from none other than the girl next to her. It had a small drawing on it of something Amity couldn't tell if what but the note also read. "when will the first Azura book club meeting be called"

Amity wrote back. "Will tomorrow after school work for you?" She passed it back and looked at the human for a response. Luz turned to her and smiled which made her heart race as blush slowly crawled up her face but not enough of anyone to notice unless they looked closer, but that was most definitely a yes from the human. 

They both couldn't wait.

^°^another time skip why cuz school sucks and I don't wanna write about it yet also still with Amity here^°^

The young Blight had just got home and ran to her room her parents were supposed to be out on yet another business trip, but when she entered her room she found out that was a fucking lie cause none other than her Mother was sitting on her bed reading her book of notes on the human or as she called it her 'diary'.

"Mother!?" She almost yelled but cought herself.

"This is a very interesting diary honey." Odaila said not even looking up at her daughter.

"Oh um thanks mother but a diary is something someone writes in to keep their thoughts in that they don't want others to hear."

"Yes I know but this also doesn't really look like a 'diary' more like a book of notes on one person," she looked up at Amity. "To be specific they seem to be a human am I right?"

"Yes they are a human mother."

"Why do you have this book of them?"

"Well they are something that doesn't really live on the Boiling Isles and I wanted to get as much information on them as I possibly can to see if they could be of importance to the Empors coven"

Odaila was quite staring daggers into Amity. "Very well keep it up and once you are done give this to me or your father," She put the book down on the bed before leaving and saying. "You will do great in the coven."

Amity let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. "That was close... I must prepare for tomorrows club meeting!"

The twins 

"Ugg why is reading so slow!" Ed said as he slammed his head on the table.

"Cause you can't keep focused." Em said not looking up fro her book.

They had found nothing on what had happened that day and had gotten nowhere in their searching which was causing some confusion in the twins.

^°^An hour before the library closes^°^

"ED I GOT SOMETHING!" Edric ran to his twins side and read the line she was pointing to.

"If a witch has these conditions happing to the do not mention the person that cause it to happen in any way that involves hurting or flirting."

"Well that doesn't help now does it Em?"

"It does Ed it said 'hurting or flirting' and what type of person doesn't want someone else doing that to someone?"

Ed stood there letting the gears turn in his head. "MITTENS HAS A CRUSH ON LUZ!"

"YUP!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I just make the twins a bit stupid yes. Did I hurt me to do so also yes. But next chapter gonna have fluff and maybe a really detailed murder plan from Luz idk only time will tell.
> 
> also did Luz not use proper grammar OF COURSE I have a headcanon that Luz writes really good when writing fanfics or on her class work (like me) but the instant she is writing to a friend or texting that all goes away and it confuses Willow, Gus, and Amity so much.


	7. A cute club meeting pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No murder planning that's for later

Luz

The human was in her last class waiting for the bell to scream.

"Now class remember to properly clean the martials you used." The teacher instructed the class as they only had about half an hour left.

Hehe only a little time left then I get to hang out with Amity!

"Why are you so excited Luz." Willow asked. The human had forgotten that the witch was there.

"Oh n-nothing!"

"Hmmm it's something Luz."

"No it no-" The bell screaming cut her off. "Anywaygottagobye!" Luz runs out of the room and to the front of the school.

"Hey Amity!" 

"Oh hey Luz, ready to go?"

"Yep!"

The two girls started walking to the library.

I wonder what theories Amity has on the series! But first we gotta get there.

^°^ time skip ^°^

"Luz did you bring snacks?" 

"Yes, you got the blankets?"

"Yes, time to read."

As the night continues the two read and act out the seans. The whole night Luz was distracted by Amity most of the night.

"Then the gra-" Luz was interrupted by the ringing of something.

"Oh sorry Luz it's my parents. Hi mother"

Luz watched as Amity as she was on the phone and thought. "Should I do something?.... Yeah!"

Luz snuck behind Amity, "Yes mother... no I di- AHAHAHAHAHA!" And started to tickle her. 

"Ok it sounds you are having fun goodbye." 

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA L-LUZ STOP!"

"Never!"

"HAHAHA P-PLEASE I-ILL TAKA-A AWAY Y-YOUR BLANKET."

Luz stopped "Ok I wanna be warm."

"Ok let's continue."

^°^ time skip ^°^

"Ah that was a good story. What time is it?" Luz asked Amity.

"It's about sometime pass midnight."

"Hmmm ah ha!" Luz got an idea and tackled Amity.

"Wh-what? LUZ?!?" 

"Blankets where did you put them?"

"Thier in my bag. Why you ask?" 

"PILLOW FORT!"

"A what?"

"A pillow fort is a fort made of pillows and blankets."

"Oh."

No one

So they start to build the fort. As they build Luz starts to think. "Should we sleep in here or hmmmm?"

Amity was two thinking "WHY IS LUZ SO CUTE!"

They continue to build then Luz's phone buzzes.

"Hm?" Took out her phone and read the text.

Amity and Luz had finished building and had entered the fort.

"Who's that?" Amity spoke.

"My Mom she's just wondering how I'm doing."

"Hm ok." Amity said and rapped her arms around Luz's waist clearly sleepy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for y'all who thought I was gonna post every week it will be like that soon and by soon I mean when I figure out how to not put a murder plan that I have wort down in my "book of death" and when I ketchup on all my missing assignments. Im gonna try to post on the 25th and 30th will be a short one shot for Halloween


End file.
